<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touchdown Pass by Poet2b</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532874">Touchdown Pass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poet2b/pseuds/Poet2b'>Poet2b</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Backstory, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Gen, Hanging Out, Mr. Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Storytelling, mention of Natasha Romonov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poet2b/pseuds/Poet2b</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a background story dealing with Clint Barton's hero name. He tells the rest of the male Avengers a pretty interesting one, too. Sorry for the short description. This was just a strange story idea I had for a little while and needed to get it out. I thank you for reading, if decide too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Touchdown Pass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s not how I exactly pictured to be rescued.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What? You were expecting a slim, redhead with a killer bod. Pfft. Sorry to disappoint, Mr. Allen. Or would you like me to dress up next time. Maybe a nice black miniskirt...”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, no. That is quite alright, Mr. Barton. However since this is the fourth time I’ve seen you in a month and a half, I just thought, maybe the guy with the eye patch would at least send a more cooperative hero, uh person to come get me.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Clint glared at the man for a second then turned around to lead the way out. Twenty minutes later as they were walking into the room, where his wife and others were waiting, she immediately went over to them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Paul, are you alright? I was so worried. Oh, gee, nice to see you again, Clinton.” She said with somewhat disgust in her tone. Clint was just about up to his eyeballs in the way he was greeted once again, until he noticed another person to his right. He tilted his head in that direction to see none other than Curt Warner standing there, staring at him with a cockeyed smile.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wow. Mr. Warner, it's a pleasure to meet a hall of famer, like yourself.” he extended his hand, however Curt didn’t shake it right away. When he finally did a minute later, he wasn’t expecting what came out of Mr. Warner's mouth.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mmm. It’s not everyday I get to meet the infamous Clint Barton aka Hawkeye. Jody has been telling me all about you and your ridiculous rescue stories. Also, it seems she likes you for some odd reason or another, even if she doesn’t show it at all.” Glancing over to her and catching her looking at Clint's ass, while holding her husband's hand. She quickly turned back to smile at her husband, as he was now talking to Chuck.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, no. She told you what her new decision with the team was, didn’t she.” Paul announced, covering his face with his hand. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I just thought it was fitting given the circumstances happening the past two months. I already had it legalized, no going back now gentleman.” she explained as she walked away from them. Clint was totally confused, as he looked between the three men. They all just sighed at first, then Curt and Paul each placed a hand on Chuck’s shoulders then walked away. Chuck then explained,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It seems Mrs. Allen wanted to rename the team. We are now officially the Seahawks. She likes puzzles and did a play on words with your hero's name. I didn’t like it at first, however it’s starting to grow on me. It has a nice ring to it. Don’t cha think?” he asked, taking his glasses off and cleaning them with the hem of his shirt. Clint was stunned and speechless, he just blinked at him for a brief moment. Afterwards a huge smile appeared on his face. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mmm. Hawk-eye. See-hawks. Sounds freaking fantastic actually.”</span>
  </em>

</p>
<p>“That is soo not how they got their name, feathers.” Tony said with a scowl on his face. The four male avengers were sitting around the kitchen/dining room table just finishing breakfast. Tony had his arms crossed over his chest and eyebrows raised. Steve and Bruce only just stared at Clint with questionable looks on their faces. That left Thor, who knew nothing of the current conversation, was still stuffing his face with food.</p>
<p>“Listen, you walking pile of scrap metal. I was there, I should know.” Clint defended himself, leaning back in the chair and placed his feet up on the table. Tony was about to blow a casket, Bruce could tell, so he intercepted his outrage.</p>
<p>“Well Clint, that’s some story. I didn’t realize they had changed their name. I guess it goes to show how much I know about sports. Let alone follow the news on the subject.”</p>
<p>“That goes for me as well. The whole country was more into the war back in the 40’s and now it seems sports are one of the top daily news feeds. It’s just kind of weird to me.” Steve said, speaking up. At this point, Thor had left the table and was now cleaning up the dishes. Tony was still waiting to speak his case, which we know, he’s not very good with patience. He still had his forehead scrunched up and glaring at Barton. He finally set his chair on all fours and directed his next choice of words at Clint, who was sitting at the other end of the table from him.</p>
<p>“All right, feathers. Prove it! If these idiots actually did rename a team after you, give me hard evidence. Proof. Otherwise I’m going to have to sick Natasha on you for the truth. Do you want me to do that?” he asked, smacking his hands on top of the table and gaining all of their attention toward him. Clint didn’t even waver, getting his cell phone out and then copied Tony by standing up and placed it on top of the table and said,</p>
<p>“Jarvis. I believe you have access to my contacts. Could you please ring up the third one down in my list please. Also, put it on speakerphone.”</p>
<p>‘Certainly Sir.’ Came the computerized voice. It was quiet around the room as they listened to the ringing of Clint’s phone overhead. It wasn’t good for Clint’s case when no one answered. Finally after six rings someone picked up, they sounded out of breath.</p>
<p>“Well, well. Mr. Barton, it’s been a while. How’s my favorite avenger doing?” came a woman’s voice. Clint gave a tiny hint of a smile before speaking.</p>
<p>“Jody. I’m doing alright. Hope Paul’s up to playing some pool soon. Anyway, why I’m calling, you need to help clear up a bet with Mr. Tony Stark himself. He’s right here and sorry you’re on speaker phone.”</p>
<p>“Hello, this is Tony Stark, how do I know this isn’t just some random female playing the part?” Tony accused, placing both hands on his hips, as if she could see him. First they heard her laughing and then came a loud noise in the background.</p>
<p>“Well, Mr. Stark I’m a little disappointed. I’d thought you’d have voice recognition and have that A.I. of yours tell you if it was really me.” Jody explained. Tony just blinked once and then got embarrassed, which he never liked the feeling of. This time it was Steve that interceded, not Bruce.</p>
<p>“Well then. Jarvis, could you please analyze the voice for us.”</p>
<p>‘Of course, Mr. Rogers. I’m detecting the vocal cords pattern and decimal range right now.’</p>
<p>“Oh my, is that Captain America himself. Where’s my manners, it’s a pleasure. I would like to invite you to come meet my husband and I. Oh, Clint dear, please bring him with you next time you come out.” Clint was about to say something when Jarvis spoke first.</p>
<p>‘Excuse me, I don’t mean to interrupt. However I have identified that the female on the other end is Mrs. Jody Allen who is married to Paul Allen, who owns the Seattle Seahawks and is in her late 50’s, they reside in Washington state.’ It was deadly silent in the room, until Tony finally said something.</p>
<p>“Okay fine, that’s settled. However, that still doesn’t mean the story is true.”</p>
<p>“Ah. I now understand why you called me, Clint. Mr. Stark, if you’re referring to the team name story, then..”</p>
<p>“You’re damn right I am!” Tony yelled out, startling them all.</p>
<p>“Tony! Don’t you dare say that to a lady. I’m so sorry for him.” Steve apologized.</p>
<p>“It’s quite alright, Mr. Rogers. I, myself have a hot headed person to deal with on a daily basis. It’s no picnic, but we deal with it. As I was saying, before I was interrupted.” The other male avengers looked over to Tony, who just rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Then, yes, it is true. I’m taking a wild guess that Clinton has not told you any of his ridiculous stories about his attempts at bailing out my husband, while on missions.”</p>
<p>“Nope, he hasn’t. What stories would they be?” Tony asked, still standing now with his arms crossed once again and cocked an eyebrow at Clint. Who now gulped and preceded to say something, however she bet him to it. She laughed first again then said,</p>
<p>“Well, well. There were four instances, let me tell you about the second one. That’s always been my favorite. It starts with them meeting in a hallmark store with Clint dressed up as a cupid for Valentine’s day.” Clint gave a groan, sat back down and put his head in his hands at the same time Tony gave a loud bark, sat down and said,</p>
<p>“This is going to be good, I can tell.” Thor, Steve and Bruce were all snickering and trying not to smile, as they looked over at Clint. Clint then dropped his head to the table as Jody continued her story.</p>
<p>And that is how the avengers came to know that the Seattle Seahawks were named after their archer. It’s also where the start of Tony’s teasing name of Cupid came from.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I Fully Do Not Own any of the Avengers! They belong to Marvel and Disney. I would also like to say, I had to look up information about the Seattle Seahawks and I DO Not own any of the actual names, that I used to reference in my story. Only borrowing their names. I Thank You for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>